


You Can Always Count On Me

by MissConstance



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Barbara is nervous, Family, Feels, Friendship, Love, Trixie is always there to support her, they are both cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissConstance/pseuds/MissConstance
Summary: Barbara wants to ask Trixie to be her maid of honor, but she is a tiny bit nervous.And Trixie is always there for her!Trixie and Barbara's friendship!One-shot





	

The sun was setting on Poplar after a long day of work for the midwives of Nonnatus House.  
Barbara was coming back from delivering a baby, it had her second one that day, and she was exhausted. All she wanted was to go to sleep. But she couldn’t do that yet. She had to ask Trixie something very important. She kept pushing this moment again and again, because she didn’t know how Trixie was going to react, and her opinion mattered so much to her. But this morning she had decided that she was going to ask before the end of the day.  
And it was almost the end of the day.  
Barbara was going to do it. 

Trixie was not on call that evening and was relaxing on her bed, reading a magazine and listening to her music. It had been a good day. She had delivered a baby without any complications, she had received a letter from Patsy, and she had given a class of ‘Keep Fit’, and was very proud to say that her students were making a lot of progress.  
She was just hoping that Barbara would be home soon. Phyllis was at her Spanish class and Delia had to study for her upcoming exams to become a midwife. She knew Barbara had been called for a delivery, but it had been hours now, so she might not be long.  
She had noticed that Barbara had wanted to ask her something or talk to her about something for a while now but either somebody or something had interrupted them or Barbara had changed her mind. Trixie didn’t know why. She thought that Barbara trusted her enough to talk to her. Especially as it seemed to be bothering her. Trixie had hoped that she would confide in her.  
Maybe tonight, if she didn’t come home too late. So for now, she was waiting. 

Barbara was pacing in front of Trixie’s door. She was hearing music playing from her room, meaning that she was in a good mood. She knew she had to speak to her but she was so nervous. Finally, she pulled herself together, took a deep breath and knocked on the door softly, before walking into the room.

“Hello, Barbara!” Trixie greeted her cheerfully.  
“Hello, Trixie,” Barbara responded quickly before sitting on the opposite bed.  
She was nervously twisting her hands. She also wasn’t looking directly at the blonde nurse.  
“I was hoping you would come,” Trixie said, unperturbed by Barbara’s behaviour, “Delia and Phyllis aren’t here and I have been alone for hours!”  
‘Okay, it’s now or never,’ Barbara thought, ‘you’ll never get an opportunity like this again.’  
“Trixie, can I talk to you about something?”  
Trixie turned to look at her friend, now noticing how anxious she was.  
“Barbara, is everything alright?” She asked her, concerned. She dropped her magazine and sat down on her bed to face her.  
Barbara tried to smile reassuringly: “Oh, yes, yes, don’t worry! I just need to ask you something.”  
Trixie encouraged her softly: “You know you can tell me everything sweetie.” The brunette nodded.  
“Oh, it’s stupid, I don’t even know why I’m acting like that…”  
Trixie didn’t say a work, letting her speak, as it seems to be something quite important and that was bothering her.  
Barbara took a deep breath and said: “Would you be by bridesmaid?”

There was a silence in the room. Trixie couldn’t believe her ears. She had waited for so long that Barbara would ask her to be her maid of honour, ever since she came back from Africa and saw the ring on her finger. She even thought at one point that she didn’t want her to fill that role. She was so honoured and happy that she had finally chosen her. 

Barbara was getting nervous once more from Trixie’s silence. She seemed to be astounded, but she couldn’t discern if she was glad or not. And she was afraid of the worst.  
“But, you know, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to… I would completely understand… With Tom and all…. I just thought that…”  
She was cut short by Trixie: “Barbara, stop that!” The brunette became silent and looked at her expectantly.  
Trixie smiled brightly and went to sit next to her on Patsy’s bed: “Of course, I’ll be your bridesmaid!”  
“Oh!” Barbara sighed with relief.  
“I’m so honoured, Barbara! I thought you would never ask me! And you know that Tom and I are long over, and I’m happy for you, you shouldn’t have been afraid to ask me!”  
“Yes, I know, I just got nervous, that’s all.” Barbara smiled at the blonde who seemed to be beaming with joy.  
“You’re one of my closest friend, Barbara, you can tell anything, I’ll always support you!”  
Barbara didn’t know what she did to deserve a friend like her. She was so glad that she had said yes. She didn’t what she would have done if it hasn’t been the case. Trixie meant so much to her.  
“Thank you, Trixie.”  
With that, the blonde bent over to hug tightly her friend, already thinking of when she was going to drag Barbara into wedding dress shops. Oh, she couldn't wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
